Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?
Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? is the ninth in a series of direct-to-video animated films based upon the Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was released theatrically in select cities of the United States on November 5, 2005 by Kidtoon Films.View the theatrical trailer here It was rated G by the MPAA. During its limited theatrical release part of Kidtoon Films, it first aired on Cartoon Network in the United States on November 24, 2005. It was released on DVD in the United States and Canada on December 13, 2005. It was produced by Warner Bros. Animation, though it featured a logo and copyright for Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. at the end. Premise The Mystery Inc. team is in Egypt, where a curse by the last Egyptian pharaoh, Cleopatra, may be the source of trouble for Egypt. Synopsis The gang is in Egypt driving to surprise Velma, who has been restoring the famous Sphinx for the past six months with Prince Omar; there they also discover that Queen Cleopatra's tomb is in the Sphinx. They meet up with the following: an Egyptian nomad Amahl Ali Akbar (nicknamed "Triple A" by the gang) and his hawk Horus, Fear Facers host Rock Rivers, and a nasty grave robber named Dr. Amelia von Butch and her minions. Against the wishes of Velma and Omar, Dr. von Butch and her team use modern equipment to open the tomb, unleashing a curse made by Cleopatra. The curse says that all who enter will be turned to stone. No one believes this until Omar, some of Dr. von Butch's minions (and later) Velma, and Rock Rivers are found as stone. Dr. von Butch decides to enter the tomb anyway; Scooby and the gang, after much trepidation, follow. After accidentally setting off a trap, the gang is split up. Fred and Daphne try to stop Dr. von Butch, while Scooby-Doo and Shaggy discover a Lost City where they are mistaken for the returning pharaoh Ascoobis and his faithful manservant. In a town, Fred and Daphne are attacked by a disguised Dr. von Butch and her henchmen Campbell and Natasha where Fred and Daphne were hit by a sleeping powder as Dr. von Butch steals an artifact from them. Later that night, "Triple A" uses an herb to wake up Fred and Daphne and tells them that Horus is looking for Shaggy and Scooby. Horus finds Scooby's collar and leads them to where he found it. Meanwhile, the Lost City's leader Hotep, attempts to feed them to his Spirit of the Sand a giant scorpion monster that turns out to be a robot he had built. Fred and Daphne arrive with "Triple A," who reveals Hotep to be the brilliant civil engineer named Armin Granger who is illegally damming the Nile River. After this, the gang leads an army composed of the citizens of the Lost City into Cleopatra's tomb to break the curse and free Velma. In the chaos of the battle between an army led by Daphne (pretending to be Cleopatra) and Cleopatra's undead army, the evil Amelia von Butch - who has now lost all of her team to the curse - sneaks into the chamber of Cleopatra, stealing the crown of Cleopatra and causing the Nile River to burst through the tomb, undamming the Nile and flushing out the riches hidden in the tomb, thus restoring the treasure to the people of Egypt according to Cleopatra's last wish. The mystery is solved when it is revealed that Cleopatra's mummy was really Velma, who had planned the whole thing along with Prince Omar and his workers in order to scare away all the treasure hunters. They had made cement copies of themselves to pass of as victims of "the curse". Dr. von Butch and her team (who were never turned to stone, just copies like Velma and Omar), are taken to jail. Later that night, the Sphinx is finally restored. When Shaggy fired a firecracker, it ended up hitting the Sphinx's nose. Prince Omar states that the Sphinx looks that better like that. Cast and characters Songs Villains * Ghost of Cleopatra * Army of the undead * Amelia von Butch * Natasha, Campbell and Amelia's other associates Suspects Culprits Locations * Giza, Egypt ** Great Sphinx of Giza ** Nile ** Lost City of the Ancient Ones Notes/trivia * This is the only time in which one of the mystery gang is the monster of the movie. * Dr. Amelia von Butch is based somewhat on Lara Croft. * This was the first animated Scooby-Doo film to be filmed in widescreen and high-definition formats, although the Region 1 DVD was in full screen (cropping the left and right of the image), though not pan and scan as the camera stays directly in the center of the image. Like other television shows and films filmed in high-definition, the monitor the animation team would have worked from would have 16:9 and 4:3 safe areas so that the full screen version would not crop off too much of any important visual elements (such as characters). However, the film is broadcast in widescreen on Cartoon Network HD. Quotes "For once in my life I don't want my mummy!" :- Shaggy. References External links * Category:Direct-to-video films